


This Little Light of Mine

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pie, Pranks on Sam, Sam Winchester Knows, Smut, original creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: At the end of a case Dean knocks over a Japanese sculpture. Now a creature made of light is following him around and wants to "make him happy".





	This Little Light of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my fic, I hope you enjoy.

Dean was thrown back into a Japanese exhibit by the Egyptian ghost.

"Hey, assbutt!" Cas dropped the lighter on it's mummified remains and just like that, it's body was engulfed in flames. There was a calm stillness as the hunters began to regain their composure and assess their injuries. 

As Dean stood he noticed the crumpled shards of what once was a pink porcelain flower blossom sculpture. He leaned down feeling a twinge of guilt. He bent over and picked up a still intact petal, and it began to vibrate in his hand. He dropped it and jumped back, gun already aimed at the clattering shards. Sam and Cas had noticed the swift motion and joined him in a fighting stance. 

A beautiful light that flowed like liquid poured upward from the chips and gathered a few feet from the ground. It wasn't blinding, or harsh; just a dim glow of shifting colors. It looked about half a foot in diameter of sloshing light that floated through the air, droplets forming in every direction that pulled slightly away and then came right back causing small ripples. 

"Thank you." The light spoke gently despite it's lack of mouth, or body. The three were still tense, clearly unsure of how to handle the newly formed creature. 

"Thank you, Dean." It spoke again, softer this time, like it could feel the tension in the room. Cas lowered his angel blade and began to approach the gossamer life form. It jumped away shot towards Dean's ankle, making Dean jump up and foward. The little light right on his heels, a sound between a whine and child's cry emanating from it. 

"Dean stop! I don't think he's going to hurt you." Sam called, clearly just as entranced and fascinated with it as Cas was. Dean stopped and the ever changing creature clung to his leg. 

"He's afraid." Sam squatted down and held out his hand, a gesture usually used to greet dogs. The little light stayed right where it was and seemed to shrink in on itself. Dean was trying to keep his cool, but this thing was freaking him out. 

"Come here little guy." Sam cooed. 

"No. I belong to Dean. " It was a whisper as thin as the light itself. Sam leaned back on his heels before standing back up and looking over at Cas. Everyone seemed at a loss about what just happened. 

Blue and red lights began flashing against the night sky from the windows. 

"Shit, we must have set off the silent alarm." Dean turned to Cas who grabbed both men by the arms and mojoed them back to their motel room. The first thing all of them noticed was that the little light had hitched a ride with the rest of them. It was still settled under Dean, but didn't appear to be clutching at him anymore. 

"You came from the sculpture didn't you?" Sam sat down on his bed looking at the little thing with wonder in his eyes. 

"It was where I waited." If it had a face Sam was sure it'd be smiling. 

"What were you waiting for?" Sam continued the conversation as Dean cautiously sat down on one of the wooden chairs at the small table by the door. It shifted slightly but allowed itself some more room to float away. 

"My master, Dean." Nope, that was where Dean had to step in.

"I'm not your master. I'm not your anything." The thing floated up to be face level with him, but not in an intimidating way.

"You set me free. I'm yours until my task is done." Cas took a few steps towards Dean. He'd been silent, but hearing that this thing was somehow linked to Dean started a fire in his belly. 

"What is your task?" His gravelly voice boomed, and both Sam and Dean were surprised when it didn't flinch like before. Maybe it had just be adjusting and reading them, figuring out exactly what to expect.

"My task is to make Dean happy." It floated back down to sit against Dean's shin. Everyone exchanged looks upon hearing the soft words. 

"What are you?" Sam asked as he stood. It didn't shift, clearly more comfortable now.

"I'm me." The change in it's tone made the words sound like bubbles drifting through a spring breeze. Whatever this creature is, it's ment to be peaceful and calming. 

"Do you have a name?" Cas Interjected.

"I'm just me." Dean was still completely weirded out, but now that he knew a bit more about the light maybe he could get it to back off. 

"It'd make me happy if you gave me some space." His words seemed foreign as he spoke them. It floated up and away from everyone, setting itself in a corner of the ceiling. 

"In time, I'll be able to tell what you want." It said, just as Dean had started to get simi-comfortable. Now it was back to 'maybe we should shoot it'. 

"Interesting." Sam mumbled.

"No not interesting! It's creepy!" Dean tried not to squirm in his chair. Cas walked over and rested his hand on his hunters shoulder.

"We will find a way to get rid of it." Cas let his hand linger just a tad longer then he should have before pulling it away. He was still standing close to Dean, disregarding the personal space rule. He wanted to be close to Dean, hoping it could give him some comfort. Sam yawned and toed off his boots. 

"You're going to sleep? With this thing in the room?" Dean huffed. 

"Yeah, and you should too. You've only had like five hours of sleep this whole week." Sam tucked himself under the covers.

"I agree with Sam. You need to rest. I'll watch over you." 

 

Dean laid on a blanket in an open field. Cas' head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. The knee high grass swayed in the night wind. It was cold, but Dean didn't need a jacket or second blanket because Cas was like a radiator; warmth coming in waves as he breathed in and out slowly. 

Dean's fingers gently played in his friend's hair. It was always so messy and he liked it that way. Cas hummed in pleasure at the feeling of Dean's finger tips ghosting over his forehead as he adjusted the hair there. 

After Dean felt that Cas' hair was messy enough he slid his hand down to brush against the light stubble of his angel. Cas squeezed closer to his chest and leaned into the touch. 

"I don't want you to go." Cas said, his warm breath on Dean's ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." He nuzzled his cheek against his angel's face. 

"But you are." Cas' touch started to fade and Dean tried desperately to grasp at anything he could hold onto, but his fingers were left empty and he shot up in bed. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas shut his book and sat at the foot of his bed, leaning towards the hunter.

"Yeah, I just- bad dream." It wasn't exactly a lie. It wasn't like his normal nightmares though. Cas fading from his fingers, after they had been cuddling- freaking cuddling- was almost as bad as a nightmare. Dean ran his hand down his face and fell back against the mattress. If he was lucky, he might fall back asleep.

But as soon as he closed his eyes he noticed the smell that had been in he background. It came through strongly now; pie. He shot up once again and looked around. The little light was resting on the table next to a pie, still in it's baking tin. Cas noticed Dean's gaze landing on the table

"It left about an hour ago, and when it came back, it had a pie." Dean turned to look at Cas with disbelief written all over his face. 

"What do you mean it had a pie?" He turned back to look at it, wondering if it was looking at them or even listening. 

"There was a pie... floating... in front of it." They just exchanged looks for a moment before Dean stood to address it. He didn't even know how. 

"Umm, Me?" It shifted slightly.

"Yes, Dean." 

"Where did you get the pie?" 

"I found it. Pie makes you happy." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a deep sigh.

"You can't- you can't just take people's pie." 

"You aren't happy with the pie. Should I bring you another one?" It's voice was a mixture of sadness and confusion. 

"No- I just- I'll eat the pie. Just don't take things without asking again. 'Kay?" It moved quicker then it had ever moved before, and ended up eye level with him.

"Of course, if that makes you happy." 

Sam opened the bathroom door, fully dressed and the leftover steam floated out warming the room. 

"So what's the game plan?" Dean asked picking up a fork. Sam sat on his bed still toweling his hair dry. 

"I guess we head home. We'll see what we can find out about this thing." 

"You want to bring it to the bunker?" Dean asked, mouth full of apple pie. 

"I've been watching it all night. It seems peaceful in nature." Cas added. 

"Hey Me, let's-" Sam started.

"I make you uncomfortable." It interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to it waiting for it to speak again.

"Yes." Dean said after realizing it wasn't going to say anything else. The light started to shift and bend in a way that was completely foreign, until it took the shape of a small parrot. It still glowed; rainbow flowing colors coming and going in waves. 

"Is this better?" It hovered keeping its wings tucked to its sides. 

"I guess." It was more questions then statement. 

"You can't just float around like that though. You'll draw enough attention with the light show. Try sitting on Dean's shoulder." If looks could kill Sam would be dead twice over. Dean had invited the bitch face 2.0 but Sam was still grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

Several hours later the boys arrived at the bunker. 'Me' had sat on Dean's shoulder the whole way. He had honestly forgotten it was there until he pulled the car in and looked over. He only let out a small sound of surprise and Sam tried to hide his giggle. He was having way too much fun with this. 

Once everyone was inside and everything was unpacked Dean poured himself a glass of Jack and laid out his guns to clean. Me had moved to rest on the table and watch him work. After the second gun it was handing him things and even poured him a second drink. 

It was well passed midnight when he was done and Sam had turned in a few hours back. He looked over to Cas who was a few chairs down the table. He had a Japanese lore book opened half way sitting in front of him. 

"Hey Cas, you been reading since we got home?" Dean stood and stretched.

"I have." He turned to smile at him. 

"How about we take a break? Wanta watch a movie?" 

"I would like that. I understand you enjoy western themed movies and Sam recommended one that had a few good reviews online." Dean took a few steps over, breaking his own personal space rule. 

"Which one?"

"Brokeback Mountain." Dean's face turned bright red and he silently cursed his brother.

"No! Not my type of movie. How about we stick with a classic 'The good the bad and the ugly' Clint Eastwood always was one of my favorite actors." 

"Of course, Dean." Cas shifted from one leg to another as they held the others gaze. Eyes locked in a trance. Me floated over and sat on Dean's shoulder pulling him back to reality.

"I'll go set it up in my room, mind making some popcorn?" 

"Not at all, Dean."

 

 

 

Dean pulled his laptop out and pulled up the movie he'd gotten online. He carefully placed it at the end of the bed. Cas walked in with a large blue bowl, overflowing with extra butter popcorn. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Cas pulled a chair over. 

"I was going to-" 

"There's plenty of room over here." He interrupted and scooted over, patting the spot next to him. 

"Thank you." He crawled up and watched the screen as Dean pressed play. Me had followed them in, staying a good distance away. Neither of them noticed how it watched them shift slightly closer to each other. Nor did they see it paying close attention to how Cas was timing his bites so his hand would brush Dean's, even if he had to put up with the taste of molecules. 

After the movie was over they were pressed up against each other, arm resting next to arm. 

"How'd you like it?" Dean turned to ask as he shut his laptop. 

"It was very good. Joe's character development was especially interesting to watch." Dean chuckled. Of course that's what Cas would focus on in the movie. The way Cas looked at the world was one of the things that made Dean love him though. His perspective was so unique and genuine.

"You should get some sleep." Cas stood. 

"Alright mom." Cas looked at him funny for a moment.

"That was sarcasm." Dean smiled at the confusion leaving the other man's face. 

"You're getting better at this. Night Cas." 

"Good night, Dean." Cas shut the door on his way out. 

 

 

 

Cas was laying on a dirty couch in an old barn in the middle of nowhere. 

"I love you, I love all of you." It wasn't supposed to be this way. Dean wanted to be alone with Cas so he could say those very words back. He needed Cas to know that he loved him. It was selfish, everyone had a right to say goodbye, but it wasn't supposed to be this way. 

Dean watched as the love of his life faded away. The light dimmed in his eyes until the final flicker left and a glassy shine covered those once sparkling eyes. Dean gripped tightly to his friend, hands clinging to the fabric of his trench coat. He was screaming or sobbing or both. A burning pain rose up in his heart and-

 

"Dean! Dean!" He shot up and saw the glowing bird hovering next to him. It was the only light in the dark room. It was beautiful but Dean couldn't bring himself to care.

"You were very upset. I couldn't let you stay upset knowing I could fix it." Me landed on his shoulder. 

"It was a stupid nightmare. I'm fine, and get off my shoulder." Dean swiped at his shoulder as he reached over to flip on the bedside lamp. 

"You don't like this appearance. I'll try to find one better suited to your liking." Me chimed moving to the foot of the bed. It's form started to bend and melt away. It wiggled and twirled and twisted until it finally settled on a perfectly round sphere. 

Me had given himself small eyes and a well fitting mouth. It's bright colors still shown and rippled around him, and it was even more breathtaking then before. 

"I hope this will make you happier." Me smiled. Dean wanted to find it creepy, but, and he will never admit to this, the little thing was freaking adorable. 

"It's fine." Dean huffed, he started to get out of bed, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep after a nightmare like that. He went and sat at his desk, elbows on the surface and head in his hands. 

"Dean, may I ask you a question?" He lifted his head to see that it had moved next to him.

"Sure." He said sarcastically as he pulled his laptop out. 

"Why does Castiel make you happy and sad at the same time?" Dean froze, his fingers hovering over the keys. 

"Now you are scared. Why does Castiel make you feel so many emotions?" Dean decided to ignore it, like most of his problems, and typed in his password. 

"I want to make you happy, Dean." It floated a bit closer. He continued to ignore it. 

"It's my job to make you happy." 

"Yeah!? Well, I didn't ask for this! I don't need you to make me happy!" The smile it wore turned to a thin line. It narrowed it's eyes and stared at the man. 

"You didn't ask for this, but you need it." It's voice was soft, and genuine. Dean's look of frustration turned to sorrow. 

"It doesn't matter if I need it. In my life there's no room for happiness." Me looked confused, which was hard to do only having eyes and a mouth. 

"You don't want to be happy?" It floated up and rested on the keyboard causing Dean to lower his hands. He took a deep breath, knowing this conversation wasn't ending anytime soon. 

" Even if- and that's a big if- you could help me be happy, I've done things; bad things. I'm the last person who deserves that."

"You deserve to be happy." It's tone was calm as if it was simply talking about the weather. 

"You don't know what I've done, what I've put people through, what I've put the people I care about through." 

"No, but I know your feelings; all of them. The more time I spend with you the more I learn. You feel very guilty telling me this. You regret it. Bad people don't regret things, Dean." Dean normally didn't do chick flick moments, but he knew he couldn't get out of this one. Whatever this little light was, it wasn't going away until it 'made him happy'. Whatever that meant. 

"I think I understand why Castiel makes you feel so many emotions." Dean shot it a warning look. 

"We're not going there." He warned.

"I could tell him for you." Dean shot up, his chair flying back. 

"No." He didn't yell. His voice was a low growl that would have sent shivers of fear down anyone's spine, but it just sat there, it's expression emotionless. 

"Okay." It said as it settled itself in a corner on the floor.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Dean woke up after managing to get two more hours of sleep. Me wasn't in his room and Dean sighed in relief. Maybe it have given up and left. 

After finishing his morning routine he made his way to the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted through the air and made his mouth water. He rounded the corner and the first thing that caught his eye was the enormous amount of food sitting on the counter. It was like a freaking buffet. Then his gaze shifted to Cas, who was sitting at the table. Me was rolling back and fourth, but it's face remained focused on Cas, both with large grains. 

A wave of fear smashed against Dean and it was clear on his face.

"Dean? Is something wrong?" Castiel stood after seeing him. 

"No, I-" he turned to the counter lined with food. "I'm good." He tried to shake off the feeling of dread that had settled in his gut as he looked over the food. 

He piled pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and sausage on a plate before sitting across from Cas. 

"Looks like you two are getting along." Dean tried to sound causal as he scooped some eggs up. 

"I was talking to Castiel about my past masters." Dean felt a good bit of tension leave his body. Sam shuffled into the kitchen half asleep. Upon seeing the massive amount of food on the counter though, he was startled fully awake. 

"Who the hell cooked all this!" He marched over to the fridge and practically threw the door open. 

"I did. Breakfast is Dean's favorite meal." Me smiled up at Sam. 

"You can't just cook all the food we have!" Sam huffed a breath and tried to calm down. "I guess I'll go for a food run later, but we have to do some serious research on that thing today." 

"Thought you said he was harmless." Dean joked through a full mouth. 

"I thought you didn't like him, besides, it's not like we can exactly take him on hunts." 

"Sam is right." Cas added looking down at the little glowing guy. He was planted in front of Dean's plate, content watching Dean devour his bacon. He seemed unfazed by their conversation.

"Alright, right after seconds." Dean stood to fill his plate again and Me's smile grew. 

 

 

 

"Ha! Found it!" Sam shouted and jumped up. He brought an old, leather bound book over to Dean and Cas who were sitting next to each other. He used his arm to slid all the books and papers in front of them away as he sat the book down and pointed to a picture of the sculpture Dean had broken. 

"Apparently the cherry blossom statue contained an 'Aichaku seishin' or an attachment spirit." He pointed to the elegant drawing at the top of the page. It looked exactly like the one from the museum. 

Me rolled over from it's spot across the table to look at the book as well. 

"Nobles would petition the equivalent of a Japanese witch who would conjure these spirits and attach them to the sculpture to be used as gifts." He turned the page before continuing. 

"You're supposed to break the statue and the spirit is bound to whoever does. Then it's soul purpose is to make you happy. But it looks like they stopped using them because the spirits started to get out of control." 

"What do you mean 'out of control'?" Castiel asked with a clear protective tone. 

"There's not much detail." Sam ran his finger alone the lines as he skimmed the words. "It looks like they would just do bigger and bigger things; things that cause more problems on the bias of what they think will make their masters happy." Dean pulled the book closer to re-read what Sam had just told them. 

"So the breakfast thing-" Dean started.

"That could be a preview of larger problems to come." Cas interrupted him before turning to Sam to continue.

"The only way to get rid of it is if you find something that makes you truly happy." Sam put the book down and looked at Me who was still sitting still and smiling up at Dean. 

"There's no way to kill it?" Dean almost growned. 

"Seriously dude? You'd rather try to kill him then let yourself be happy." Sam crossed his arms. Dean turned to Cas who looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. 

"Fine! I'll figure something out!" Dean stood a little too forcefully. He marched off to his room, closely followed by Me who rolled after him.

"Can you think of anything that will make Dean truly happy?" Cas stood and pushed his and Dean's chair in. 

"I can think of one thing." 

"Does he kn-" 

"Yes." Cas nodded. He knew Dean. He's stubborn, and would rather give up burgers then put himself first. Well, maybe not burgers, but it's still very fair to say that Dean would need some time before he would allow himself to be happy.

 

 

 

 

Dean stormed into his room and slammed the door. He noticed Me rolling after him and turned on his heels. 

"Get the hell out of here!" He went to kick him and his foot went right through. He landed flat on his ass. The smile disappeared from Me's mouth and he looked puzzled. He spun around and rolled through the closed door. 

"Thank you." Dean sighed scarcely as he laid completely on the floor, he was already down here anyway. 

The alone time was short lived because the door opened and a small, glowing Impala, with a bottle of whiskey sat on it's roof pulled in. It backed up to shut the door before promptly speeding to Dean's side. 

He growled as he swiped the bottle, and took a huge gulp. 

"I want to make you happy." He pulled the bottle from his lips only slightly.

"Can't it be something else? I'm not even sure if it'll work. It can't work! What if Cas doesn't love me? Then what? I loose my best friend and I'm stuck with you for god knows how long." He took a few gulps when he raised the bottle. He was chasing the numbness, needed a few hours where nothing existed. 

"I will find something else that can make you happy." 

"You won't, there's nothing else." Another swig. "Only Cas." 

"Why Cas?" He turned his head to look at the rainbow Impala. It was sacrilege to see it use Baby's shape.

"Go back to your original form." Another gulp, the bottle was half empty. Me obeyed, but added a simple face, hoping it added to Dean's comfort level.

"Why Cas?" It asked again.

"Just let me drink in peace." 

"Why Cas?" There was hardly a second between words. Dean didn't answer. If he did it would go on and on. He's tired of being mad; tired of this stupid light. He spent the night on the floor with the empty bottle in his hand. 

"Deaaannn!" Sam shouted. He jumped up, grabbed his gun from under his pillow and sprinted down the hall. Sam was on his back just outside his bedroom door. There was plastic wrap covering his face, marbles scattered on the floor. There was some brown goo on his right hand and if the smell was anything to go by, he had peed his pants. Sure enough there was a wet spot. 

"What's going on!" Cas appeared by Dean's side, angel blade at the ready. Then Dean noticed the light just down the hall. It looked incredibly proud of itself, wearing a smug grin. 

"What-" Sam cut Cas off.

"That little shit went prank happy! Hand in warm water, marbles on the floor, maple syrup on the door handle, plastic wrap on the door frame, prank happy!" Dean bent over and helped his brother up. 

"Are you alright, Sam?" Cas leaned over placing healing fingers on his forehead without waiting for an answer. 

"I'm fine Cas. Dean, end this before someone really gets hurt." Dean took a deep breath and nodded. He'd never forgive himself if something serious happened because he was too afraid to admit his feelings. Sam turned and went to the bathroom to get cleaned off.

"Sam said you know what you need to do." Cas' voice was quiet and soft. Almost as if he spoke any louder he'd scare him away.

"It's a lot more complicated then it sounds." There was silence in the hall as both of them stared at the other. Cas waiting patiently, Dean trying to form words. 

There was a loud metal clang in the bathroom, followed by a forceful spray of water hitting the wall. 

"He loosened the water faucet." Sam's voice was laced with stress. Dean turned back to Me who was floating contentedly by his side. 

"Go into the kitchen and make me a pie from scratch. That will make me happy." Me looked up questioningly before smiling and leaving them alone. Dean wasn't sure if he knew that it was a distraction to get him to leave or if he was just following orders, but either was he felt like he had room to breath again. 

"Hey Cas, can we- can we go talk in my room?" 

"Of course, Dean." He followed him down the hall and they both sat on the neatly made bed. Cas noticed the empty bottle on the floor but didn't bring it up. The room was silent, except for the few taps of Dean's fingers against his jeans. 

He turned to look at his angel; his angel. He fiddled with his hands for a moment before he had to look up. Once he looked at his eyes he knew he couldn't look away. Ocean blue and sparkling like the sun on the water. 

He forced himself to look up. Cas was looking at him, his head just slightly tilted, just as it always is when he was confused. Dean took in every detail of the man's face. He knew it by heart, his sharp jaw line, the scruff on his tan skin, those smile lines, if this was going to be the last time he saw his friend, he needed to drink in every last second he could. 

Cas would surely leave after he told him. It'd be weird and uncomfortable for sure. He might stick around for a little while, showing up less and less until he disappeared from his life completely. Or he might just leave, maybe it would be easier that way.

"Dean?" Cas' voice was so concerned that his heart shattered. He was about to loose this. 

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm trying to find the words." It was true, but he was also stalling. 

"Whatever it is, take your time. I want you to be happy Dean, and I will help you in anyway I can." He didn't deserve Cas' love, or help.

"I can't- I can't say it. This is make or break Cas, for the rest of my life." His voice broke and damn it he should be stronger then this. 

"Dean, I'll do anything to help. Just tell me what to do." Cas grabbed his hands and there was almost no space between them. "Dean, what do you need?" 

"You." 

Cas' mouth crashed against his own in desperation. Dean had no objection and pulled the angel closer, one hand on the small of his back, the other at the back of his neck. 

Cas' hands were everywhere; his hair, his chest, and then pulling his shirt over his head. As soon as his shirt was gone he latched himself to his angel's neck, sucking and nipping as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Cas' moans went straight to his dick. In one motion he slid the trenchcoat, suit jacket and shirt off his shoulders, as he continued to kiss and nip his way down. His tongue stopped at the nipple to play with it until it went hard. He noticed Cas' fists balled into the blanket and stopped, jerking away.

Cas had said he'd do anything to make him happy. What if he had just been forcing his best friend. He could have stopped him, but would he? If he knew this is what would make him happy. 

Cas saw the look of panic and his lust filled eyes immediately changed to concern. 

"Oh god, Cas, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He started to run but felt Cas' grip tight on his wrist. 

"Why?" He stood, still holding the hunter at a distance. 

"I- I just molested you. I-" Cas stepped gently towards him and rested their foreheads together. 

"Dean, you didn't." 

"You're okay with this? With us?" 

"Mhmm" Cas hummed softly, bringing his lips to Dean's. He pulled away.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I want you." That was everything he needed to hear. He threw them back on the bed and pinned Cas' hands over his head before rushing back into a frantic kiss. Dean ran his tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

He shifted so he was only using one hand to pin his angel and began undoing Cas' belt with the other. He tossed it aside and ran the tips of his fingers over the hem of his dress slacks. He was rewarded with a shiver and he knew he wanted to draw this out. 

He placed small kisses making a trail until he reached his ear. He nibbled gently as inch by inch he pulled the slacks down. Cas let out a moan that was a mix of pleasure and impatience. 

Dean licked a line down his neck, slowing as he reached his chest. He planted a slow kiss just under Cas' belly button at the start of his happy trail. 

"Shhh." He cooed as he ran his hands over his muscular chest, brushing over each nipple. He turned his attention to those beautiful hip bones and nipped his way across them before sucking a deep mark onto the sensitive skin. He could see Cas coming undone and he knew he needed to move faster if he actually wanted to last. This was their first time and he wasn't going to come in his pants like a horny teenager.

He pulled Cas' pants and boxers off and immediately went to do the same. Cas sat up and caught him by surprise as he flipped both of them over. He rolled his hips and it was Dean's turn to moan, and he wasn't quiet about it. 

He reached over and fumbled his bedside drawer open, grabbing a half empty bottle labeled Back Door. A mischievous grin played on Cas' lips.

"You gotta mix things up every now and then." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. He passed Cas the bottle of lube and Cas quickly slid down and spread Dean's legs. He nipped at his inner thighs playfully before running his tongue up to Dean's hole. 

Dean let out a gasp and fisted his hands into the sheet. He slowly started licking. Dean wriggled but Cas wrapped his arms around his legs and held him still as he quickened his pase going in small circles. Dean felt the grip tighten on his legs and then Cas' tongue pushed into him. His cock was almost painfully hard and a small trail of pre-come was running down the head. 

Cas poured a bit of lube in his palm letting it warm before sliding a finger into him. There was a slight burn, but the feeling of finally having something inside him was overwhelming. It wasn't long until Cas was up to three fingers and Dean was begging incoherently.

Cas gave in with his teasing and lined his lubed dick up to Dean's hole. It was agonizing how slowly he pushed in, but every movement was glorious. Dean felt so full, and so warm. None of his toys felt this good. When Cas was as deep as he could go he looked down searching for any kind of discomfort on the hunters face. 

Dean had his eyes closed, and head thrown back, biting his bottom lip. That look sent a wave of arousal flooding into the angel who pulled almost all the way out, only to quickly slam back in again. It wasn't long before they had a rhythm going and Cas had one hand on the bed frame for leverage. 

He knew he'd found Dean's prostate when he heard wail of pleasure escape his lips and Cas angled himself to hit that spot every time. 

"Cas, I'm gonna-" 

"Come for me Dean, I want to watch you come all over yourself." That did it. He closed his eyes as waves of pleasure flowed through him as streams of warm come landed on his stomach. 

That image of Dean sent Cas over the edge and he dug his free hand into his hunters shoulder as he filled him. He collapsed on top of him and placed a lingering kiss just under Dean's ear. 

They laid there together enjoying the after glow, Cas listening to Dean breath. 

"Is that what made you truly happy?" Cas was afraid of the question, what the answer might be.

"This, us like this, that makes me happy." Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, half expecting him to leave. 

"When you say 'like this'- I need you to spell it out for me. Do you want just sex or-" 

"I want you Cas. I want you to pound me into the mattress, but I also want to wake up in your arms. I want to watch Netflix and cuddle with you. I want you to ride shotgun and hold my hand when we go places." He felt Cas' sigh of relief and tightened his grip further. "How about we get cleaned up?"

 

 

 

Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen hand in hand to find Me sitting across from Sam, who was scowling at him. There was a pie cooling on the stove top. 

"I forgot about that." Dean pulled Cas over to get a plate, rather then let him go. Cas' smile only grew as he watched Dean struggle slightly to get a slice one handed. He'd gone too long not hold his angel's hand and they had some catching up to do.

"Dean." Everyone turned their attention to Me who was still floating on the table. "I'm glad you're finally happy and I'll leave now, but take care of each other. It's rare that I get to make two people truly happy." 

As soon as he finished speaking he was gone. 

"I think I'm going to invest in some noise canceling headphones." Sam stood. "Congratulations though, seriously, I'm glad that you finally got your shit together." Dean planted a sweet, but short kiss on his angel as Sam left. 

"I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> The attachment spirit is something I cooked up myself, but most of the details are based on some research of Japanese lore. 
> 
> I would love some feedback about the smut. This is only my second time writing smut and I'd love to improve. I also just enjoy hearing what you think about the story.


End file.
